


Emo's Random oneshots

by EmoWithOddSocks



Category: RuPaul's Drag Race (US) RPF
Genre: Christmas Fluff, F/F, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Multi, Other, oneshots
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-19
Updated: 2020-12-19
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:00:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 942
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28170540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmoWithOddSocks/pseuds/EmoWithOddSocks
Summary: just a collection of rubbish i've written
Relationships: Jackie Cox/Jan Sport, Lemon/Rita Baga (Drag Race), Scarlet Envy/Yvie Oddly
Comments: 1
Kudos: 9





	1. Yvie x Scarlet Kiss

Scarlet had kissed Yvie the day she was crowned. One final gesture of good luck before the last lip sync of the night against Brooke. It wasn’t entirely even meant to be romantic, simply a touch of affection between two friends. The look of fear mixed with determination in Yvie’s eyes before stepping onto the stage wasn’t something Scarlet could ever forget. It scared her, more than anything else had in the entirety of the competition.  
“You’re crying.” Yvie wiped away a tear Scarlet hadn’t been aware was falling. Her hand lingered for a moment to softly trace Scarlet’s cheek. “Don’t wanna mess up your makeup now do you?” Scarlet shook her head .  
“Sorry. I just want to wish you luck and no matter what happens, whichever name is called, you’re my winner. You have been since week two.” With a squeeze to Yvie’s hand Scarlet left the dressing room. 

Yvie froze for a moment, her brain trying to process the power that Scarlet’s words had on her. A deep breath was taken before she could step out onto the stage. “Time to win a crown.” 

-

Yvie kissed Scarlet after she was declared the victor. Two weeks after the final lip sync battle had been fought, now public knowledge as to who won. Sat in the quiet of Scarlet’s apartment, highlighted by the glow of the forgotten TV, Yvie took the shorter queen into her arms and pressed their lips together..  
“What was that for?” Scarlet blushed as she hesitantly pulled away from Yvie’s grasp.  
The pure softness in Yvie’s eyes was only something Scarlet had seen once before.  
“Cause without you I couldn’t have gotten this far. All I had going through my head during that lip sync was that I had to win for you.” Yvie cried this time but Scarlet didn’t wipe away the falling tears instead choosing to kiss the cheeks they fell down. “I love you Scarlet.” Yvie whispered.  
“I love you too.”


	2. Jan x Jackie Christmas Eve

“You sleepy Honey?” Jan looked down at where her wife's head sat comfortably in her lap. Jackie gave a content sigh in agreement. The pair had been cuddled up on the couch for hours, basking in the soft glow of the fireplace.   
Ever since the two of them had met, even before they began a romantic relationship, Jan and Jackie had spent Christmas Eve by themselves. It had become an unspoken tradition since they’d been introduced by their mutual friends, both had a complicated relationship with their families so decided to stay in the city together.   
Christmas Eve was the calm before the storm. The next day would be a whirlwind of laughter, food and alcohol as the celebrations were shared between their chosen family. Jan could already see a drunk Nicky singing to the radio as Jackie and herself swayed and hummed along while they cooked.  
“What time is it?” Jackie pushed herself up from Jan’s lap and rubbed her heavy eyes.   
“Five minutes till midnight gorge.” Jan placed a kiss on her wife’s nose. “We better get to bed, you know Crystal and Gigi will be phoning us at the earliest possible moment.”   
Jackie laughed as she stood up, holding out a hand to pull Jan up off the couch as well.   
“Love you baby.” Jackie whispered as she pulled her wife into a hug. “Happy Christmas.”  
“Love you more honey.” Jan pulled her in for a long kiss. “Merry Christmas Jacks.”


	3. Lemon X Rita Hold

Although they hadn’t known each other for very long, Rita had been able to pick up when Lemon was feeling down. The constant spark that the younger queen possessed had begun to fade. Rita first noticed when the naturally chatty person she’d begun to enjoy at meal times had become nearly silent as she picked at her food. 

Rita wasn’t stupid or blind, she’d seen the way Lemon looked at Priyanka and the way Priyanka looked back. It was the same look she’s seen shared between many of her friends and their romantic partners. Eyes that could tell a person a million different words without any being spoken between them. But something had changed. The weekly challenges were only getting harder and with the number of queens getting smaller each time, the less connected Lemon and Priyanka had become.   
Rita reckoned Priyanka wasn’t the only reason for Lemon’s sudden departure from the dinner table. She also had an idea as to where the younger queen had gone too. While the others continued to chat and eat, Rita also made the decision to leave, grabbing her coat and blanket before sneaking outside.   
Sure enough Rita found Lemon sat on the steps of the smoking area, gaze fixed on the sun setting over the horizon.

“Lemon? What are you doing out here?” Rita sat a short distance away, awaiting a reply.

“Just thinking, what about you?” 

“Needed a break, I like Jimbo but his jokes do get annoying after a while.” Only partly a lie Rita thought. “Do you need anything? I can leave you alone if you want.” 

“Would you stay for a while?” Lemon stared directly at Rita, a silent plea in her eyes.

“Sure, I won’t tell if you won’t.” Rita laughed and moved a little bit closer to the younger queen. “Come here before you freeze to death.” Rita wrapped her blanket around herself and Lemon, pulling the other closer to increase the warmth shared. A surprise came when Lemon pushed herself under Rita’s arm and wrapped her own around the older queen’s torso. “Lemon you’re freezing!” 

“Sorry, I’ll move away.”

“No, stay. You’ll get warm soon enough.” Lemon sunk into the comfort of Rita’s hold.

“Thanks Rita.”


End file.
